A small, easily constructed quench flow apparatus has been constructed with time resolution for cold quenching of 5 milliseconds. Improvements in the ball mixer design have made this possible. A dual wavelength laser flash photolysis system has been built and tested on carbon monoxide hemoglobin at a concentration of 4 mM in heme. 50% fast reacting hemoglobin is still obtained.